Segundas Impresiones
by Nolee Ramvel
Summary: "Sólo treinta segundos suelen bastar para que formemos una primera impresión de una persona que acabamos de conocer, y tendemos a utilizar esa impresión para juzgar a dicha persona." Solo hizo falta un perspicaz modelo de cabello negro para enseñarle a Tsukishima que no hay nada como una segunda primera impresión. Drabble Kurotsukki. BL. AU.


**¡Hola!**

 **Aquí les traigo un drabble Kurotsukki que lo escribí para la página de Facebook "El Kurotsukki no es solo porno". Solo debo advertirles que no está editado, así que les pido disculpas por cualquier error que puedan encontrar.**

 **Espero que les gusté y me encantaría que me dejaran sus opiniones en un pequeño review! *3***

 **¡Disfrutenlo!**

* * *

 **Segundas Impresiones**

—Hola, rayo de luz —saludó Keiji Akaashi sarcásticamente, su cabello estaba despeinado y sus ojos estaban rojos del cansancio, apestaba a cigarrillos y su voz estaba ronca.

—Debería decir lo mismo de ti —regresó.

Kei Tsukishima estiró su cuello y se relajó ante el dulce sonido de _pop_ que sus vertebras hicieron ante la acción. A los veinte años sentía que su cuerpo era de treinta, pero eso le pasaba por ser estudiante de arte. Con una especialización en dibujo, siempre le habían obsesionado los cómics de superhéroes que contaban una historia con colores llamativos y líneas toscas y a la vez finas.

Nunca había pensado que estudiar esa carrera significaría pasar dos tercios de su vida encorvado sobre una mesa de dibujo y con ojeras más grandes que sus propios anteojos. Pensó amargamente en haber elegido estudiar cualquier otra cosa mientras le daba un sorbo a su café negro, tan amargo como su estado de ánimo.

Ya era su tercer taza de café y apenas eran las diez de la mañana, ¿la razón? No había dormido desde… hace… —Bueno si sumaba el día anterior que no había dormido nada, y luego pasó más de nueve horas estudiando para aquella materia…— Prefería no pensar en números.

—Ugh, desearía que pudiéramos fumar en clases —se quejó Keiji.

Tsukishima no pudo estar más de acuerdo con eso.

—Oye, Bokuto y yo iremos al _«Cuervo de medianoche»_ ahora en la noche, Suga y Daichi tocarán algo de _indie_. Han invitado a otros chicos y será divertido si puedes ir.

—… seguro, porque no.

Ni siquiera supo porque había aceptado, se golpeó mentalmente. Seguramente Akaashi solo pasaría con su idiota novio y él estaba completamente exhausto. Sí, eso era, se había activado su «estado zombie» y ahora el otro jamás lo perdonaría si Kei se retractaba.

Abrió su boca para mentir sobre alguna tonta excusa y poder salvarse de esa pero el profesor de dibujo Takeda los interrumpió para comenzar la clase del día. Tsukishima apenas le ponía atención al gracioso hombre de ojos demasiado grandes para su rostro. Hablaba acerca del tema de ese día.

Tendrían un invitado especial que les enseñaría la importancia de las sombras en una figura humana.

Ah, entonces tendrían un modelo ese día.

Tomó su café y le dio otro sorbo. Al instante, el señor modelo se paró frente a todos y Tsukishima no pudo evitar escupir el líquido amargo al suelo. Keiji lo miró divertido, Kei apenas podía mantener la vista en el modelo masculino.

¿Quién diablos podía ser así de sensual?

Tenía cabello negro y salvaje y una expresión que solo podía definirse como «seductora»; pero la sorpresa no se quedó ahí, cuando el chico de ojos entornados comenzó a quitarse la ropa y quedarse completamente _desnudo._

Kei debía ser un profesional, ver el cuerpo humano, no como algo sensual sino como arte; sí, si se enfocaba en las curvas de sus brazos y de sus piernas ¡y las líneas que debían ir ahí…!

Pero, diablos, el tipo estaba tan sexy…

Era un pervertido de lo peor, no, intentó enfocarse así que comenzó a ir por su lápiz y ponerse a trabajar. Pero en el momento que lo alcanzó, arrojó al piso el pequeño depósito de metal en el que estaban todos sus pinceles; haciendo un estruendo en toda el aula…

El modelo lo miró sorprendido.

Kei quería morirse.

Decidió olvidarse del asunto con litros y litros de alcohol.

Así que se decidió en aceptar la invitación de Akaashi e ir al _Cuervo de Medianoche._ Un pequeño café/bar dónde los nuevos y desconocidos músicos iban a hacerse escuchar. Cómo él lo había previsto, el estridente novio de Keiji, Bokuto, acaparó toda su atención en segundos. Sugawara y Daichi habían dejado de tocar y ahora estaban socializando con algunos «productores de música».

Así que solo quedaba él con otros amigos desconocidos de Akaashi y Bokuto.

—Tú me pareces familiar —le dijo alguien.

Tsukishima rodó tanto sus ojos que vio la parte interna de su cráneo. ¿Este tipo no tenía otra frase más trillada que esa?

—Escúchame, tipo, no sé qué diablos creas que pasará acá pero…

Lo miró para poder rechazarlo y se atragantó con su saliva cuando se dio cuenta que se trataba del modelo masculino de la clase de dibujo.

Su cerebro no podía funcionar, estaba haciendo cortocircuito y no se conectaba con su boca, estaba seguro que su rostro estaba más rojo que una fresa.

—Tú… mod… elo… desnudo…

El chico de colmillos largos se rio.

—Guau, esa es una muy buena primera impresión —se pasó una mano por sus cabellos negros, las hebras apuntaban a todos lados—, sabía que te había visto antes, eres el rubio de ahora, ¿no? El que hizo todo ese alboroto con los pinceles.

Tsukishima quería morirse el doble.

—Si me disculpas iré hacia allá a fingir que no existo —se puso de pie con su cerveza y comenzó a alejarse.

—Espera, espera —urgió, tomándolo de la muñeca—, de acuerdo, mala manera para presentarnos. Soy Tetsurou Kuroo, pero todos me conocen por Kuroo ¿y tú? ¿O preferirías si te llamara Anteojos de ahora en adelante?

—Por favor no —interrumpió antes que terminara—, soy Kei, Kei Tsukishima.

—Tsukki —repitió él—, eso suena adorable.

—Tsukishima —insistió.

—Me pareces más un Tsukki —sonrió el tipo y Kei rechinó sus dientes, nadie tenía derecho a verse así de apuesto con una sonrisa.

—¿Y qué haces aquí hablando conmigo? ¿No deberías estar intentando conquistar al chico más apuesto de todo este lugar?

—Eso es lo que intento hacer.

El rubio retrocedió, sintió sus mejillas calidecerse, pero estaba seguro que era el alcohol en sus venas. ¿Este tipo irreal intentaba coquetear con él? Sí, buena broma.

—Lo siento, no salgo con estrellas de porno.

A eso el chico Kuroo escupió la bebida que tomaba y Kei casi se arrepintió de haberlo dicho, el pelinegro nunca le pareció tener malas intenciones. Tal vez solo quería conocerlo.

—Tsukki, no soy actor porno —se rio el chico, sus dientes brillaban en la poca luz incandescente del establecimiento y su risa era tan suave como terciopelo, se escuchaba arriba de las melodías suaves y amenas del ambiente—. Estudio actuación y necesitaba algo de dinero. Tengo un amigo que está en esa clase de dibujo y me dijo que de esa manera podía ganar efectivo.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó el de anteojos, ladeando la cabeza.

—Sí, claro; no sé si lo conoces, Akaashi. Es novio de mi mejor amigo, fue su idea, realmente —el pelinegro se cruzó de brazos—. Desnudarme frente a un grupo de desconocidos… eso no es algo que yo haría normalmente, pero no tenía otra opción y necesitaba el dinero para pagar mis estudios… —miró a Kei con ojos abiertos como platos—… y no tengo idea porqué te estoy contando todo esto…

Tsukishima se rio entre dientes, la imagen de dios sexual de este tipo se borraba con cada palabra que salía de sus apuestos labios.

Los ojos negros y perspicaces del otro brillaron y sonrió como un chico que acababa de hacer una travesura.

—Tienes una bonita risa, Kei Tsukishima —elogió, sonriendo.

El rubio se cubrió la boca con sus dedos, Kuroo era un personaje bastante excéntrico.

—Gracias —elogió mirando el suelo, intentando fallidamente no parecer un chico adolescente e inexperto.

—Si te invito a una cita, ¿te gustaría ir? —el chico de cabello negro se rascaba la cabeza y miraba con timidez a un lado.

Tsukishima se sorprendió, definitivamente no se esperaba que ese chico intimidantemente sensual fuera un chico tan idiota e infantil; y si era sincero, de esa manera le gustaba más.

—Solo si me prometes que esta vez usarás ropa —comentó, el otro se echó a reír a carcajadas.

Kuroo sonrió tontamente y con una mano pegada a su pecho se inclinó como si fuera un caballero de antaño. Tsukishima puso sus ojos en blanco.

—Oh, diablos, no me hagas arrepentirme.

Mientras Tetsurou se encogía de hombros, Kei pensaba en lo equivocadas que podían ser las primeras impresiones a veces.

* * *

 **Nos leemos luego**


End file.
